


That Make Up Sex, Though

by AngieO131



Series: Maddie McCull One Shots [4]
Category: ARCO
Genre: Baiting, Jealousy, Luring, M/M, Make up sex, Scratching, amateur lap dance, delayed gratification, fight, self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Arco and Brynn have their first tiff. After days of no contact or talking, Brynn talks to June and hatches a plan to make up for lost time.A one shot for Maddie McCull's comic, Arco. To read the main comic, visit:arco.smackjeeves.com





	

The door slammed behind Brynn as he stepped out of their combined room, his heart racing as he leaned against it, his breathing sporadic as he glanced down at the cello case in his right fist. Closing his eyes, the last hour rushed by the inside of his lids like a two star movie, complete with bad acting and horrible inconsistencies. 

The day had been going fine until they had gone to the beach to watch Mick ride the waves. They had been playful, tossing handfuls of sand at each other and playing coy with the sunscreen, but that all changed when a female volley ball group had showed up, setting up not far from them and started up a match. Brynn had shrugged it off at first, knowing that Arco was- primarily- straight, having seemed to make an exception just for Brynn- which was by no means something that Brynn put very little stock in.

They had started out making jokes; Arco first just occasionally tossing glances over towards the group. Only a few glances in, Brynn grew slightly petty, commenting on a passing guy's ass. The look on Arco's face alone was hilarious; Brynn wasn't the kind to try to make his partner jealous, and he was super happy with Arco so he never really felt the urge to. However, it seemed like Brynn's one comment was the spark for Arco made a comment about one of the girl's physique. So Brynn made a comment on another guy's muscles. Then a comment on a pair of double D's that was followed with a comment on a pair of tight swimming trunk's that showed a rather large package. When Arco commented on one of the girl's being his type, though, Brynn's pot boiled over, coming to his feet quickly as he threw the bottle of sunscreen down that he had been turning over and over in frustration. He regretted his words, but they fell from his lips before he could stop them. "Then perhaps you should. You're straight, after all, right?"

He hadn't expected Arco to follow him angrily, his brows furrowed furiously. Brynn would be lying if he tried to say that the look on Arco's face hadn't scared him because it had. It had bloody terrified him. He had only ever see him that angry once and that was when his cousin had been completely humiliated over the radio talk show that he hosted when a caller had called in to say that his girlfriend had cheated. He had been trembling when they had walked into their dorm room, and he still couldn't say for sure if it was because of anger or because of being scared. 

Arco hadn't wasted any time before he threw the blanket onto the ground and turned Brynn around to face him, his mouth set into a hard line. "You really think that, Brynn? That I really want to fuck some chick when I'm with you?"

Brynn had known then that perhaps he had gone a bit too far, but he had persisted, for Arco had also crossing a line. "Well, you sure as hell liked to look at them, didn't you." 

It hadn't been a question. It was a statement.

"Brynn, looking at girls means nothing. She looked great so I looked at her; I'm a guy. What do you expect?"

Brynn had mashed his teeth together, a grinding scraping through his eardrums as he shoved Arco aware. "I'm a fucking guy, too, Arco, and I don't look at other people. I have you; I want you; I don't need them. Plenty of hot guys have crossed my path without me turning to take a second glance because I don't need them; I fucking HAVE YOU. So I suggest you figure out if I'm what you really want or not because I won't have your straight orientation hanging over my head, making me worry if eventually a better looking female is going to come along that meets the requirements that I did."

He had grabbed his cello case in a rage, the taken back expression on Arco's face giving him just enough time to storm out. He hadn't mentioned his fear of losing Arco to another person yet, hadn't wanted to give weight to his self conscious clouds yet, but there it was, spilling forth as he slammed the door. Sighing angrily, Brynn stormed off towards a balcony to practice.

*****

The day had passed quickly, and when Brynn showed up at the dorm room, Arco had already fallen asleep. Brynn had stood over Arco's bedside for five minutes, wishing that he could put his fears aside and crawl in, hoping to be received as he was every other night, but the anger from earlier boiled in his stomach. With a heavy heart, he struggled up to the top bunk, the sheets and pillows awkward after not having been used in so long. He laid in bed for what felt like forever before he finally fell into a light slumber, plagued with Arco's troubled face as he slept.

******

The morning was quick to come, Brynn waking later than he expected. He crawled to the edge, easing himself down so that he could go to the bathroom. Upon returning, he noticed Arco's empty bed, and his fear struck a chord in his heart, the pang reaching deep. Turning to look about the room, he noticed that nothing else was awry, his eyes falling on a letter on the desk. Moving closer, he noticed his name. Picking the letter up, he took a deep breath before opened it and reading the contents:

_Brynn,_

_I don't know what you want to hear from me, but I do want to say that I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you thought I would leave you or I never would have joked like that last night. I wish you would talk to me so that we can move passed this._

_I'm sorry, and I love you._

_Arco_

_P.S. I miss having you in my arms in the morning._

Brynn dropped the letter back down to the table, his hands reaching up to wipe his eyes. No, he wasn't ready to forgive him. Even if Arco had been able to forgive him so easily, Brynn hadn't commented about wanting one of the guys, and he was feeling very petty about the issue. As such, he left the letter on the desk and changed, going out for a walk. 

*****

The days since their argument passed quickly, and Brynn felt lower and lower about his decision to remain apart. He wanted to apologize; he wanted to be in Arco's arms again and be through with this, but at this point, it had less to do with being angry and more to do with not knowing how to apologize.

During his angry, however, Brynn had turned to June, Arco's cousin's boyfriend. June had agreed whole-hearedly with his decision to distance himself, but he had a feeling that it had much more to do with the teasing factor or it all than anything else. Regardless, he had followed June's advice, his wardrobe growing skimpy as he started wearing halter tops and tight briefs when he was in the dorm room. He couldn't help but feel a bit happy at the reaction that he got from Arco, however, his eyes usually following his ever move. And so Brynn continued to follow June's advice. Their last phone call had been about how to go about apologizing, but June's answer had not been very apologetic at all. In fact his advice of "give it up, but make him beg for it first" had seemed completely absurd- at least, until he had hyped him up about it. Now the plans were set, and Brynn was ready to pounce.

*****

Arco had come back as he normally did, about an hour after classes finished, having spent some time with Mick. Brynn had forwent the halter today, sitting on Arco's bed in nothing but a briefs as he watched a show. He didn't let Arco's pause at the door phase him, the swallow that seemed to echo around the room only encouraging him. He looked at at Arco, speaking the first words to him in days. "Well, hello. Back early, aren't you?"

The blank look on Arco's face as he blinked and moved further into the room was quite satisfying as he stood as if to give him his bed back. He had enjoyed watching Arco slowly grow more and more pent up, but he planned to make all of that better. Moving over to the desk, Brynn pulled the chair out as if he were going to use it, but instead, turned it towards the bed. He was silent as he walked to Arco before talking his hand and turning him, pushing him into the chair. "What's wrong, dear? Cat got your tongue?"

The little stuttered no that fell from Arco's mouth made electricity flow down Brynn's spine, his muscles barely able to hold back the shiver as he bent forward, watching Arco's face as he came close to his face. "Shhh. Don't talk."

Brynn could feel the mess of nerves and excitement that rolled in his stomach grow larger, but he pushed his thought process aside and turned, sitting ever so slightly in Arco's lap before grinding down on him and then turning so that he was facing him. "I kept reading thost letters you would leave me. I kinda missed you, too- sleeping next to you, being in your arms in the morning, waking up to your smile. I'm not good with apologies so let me just make it up to you."

Turning his gaze back away from Arco, he ground his hips down once more before bouncing gently up from his lap. Brynn wasn't skilled by any means in giving a lap dance, his only knowledge having come from the five minute video that June had sent him, but he tried his best, swaying and grinding and bumping against Arco's lap. If the pent up sigh that escaped Arco's lips was anything to go by, he wasn't doing too badly of a job, but then again, it could just be that they hadn't done anything in so many days. 

The hands that caught Brynn's hips while he ground down were firm, just like the teeth that sunk into the flesh of his neck as Arco tried to take over control, a soft whimper sound coming from Arco, but Brynn was quick to brush both types of contact off, tsking softly at him. "I think not."

The groan was heaven sent, causing shivers up his spine as he continued in his pitiful attempt at a lap dance. The next time Arco tried to take over control, he was much more rough, his arms locking around his waist and pulling his down into his own grinding as he rubbed his cock against Brynn's ass. "Brynn, please... I need you."

Brynn didn't make a conscious effort to say yes before he was on the bed, naked with a half naked Arco kneeling over him with lube in one hand, a condom in the other, his shirt on the floor, and his pants still hanging onto one foot. The prep itself was quick, teasing, but the juices flowing from the tip of Arco's dick were a sign that he wouldn't have lasted much longer if he had tried. Normally, Brynn would be worried, but it hadn't been that many days since their last time, and he was actually getting quite used to the feeling. So when Arco lined up and started to press in, only moans fell from his lips as forced himself to relax and let him further inside himself. 

There was a combined sigh as Arco buried himself fully inside Brynn, staying still as he took in the feeling of finally being inside of him again. It didn't take but mere seconds, however, before Brynn scraped his nails down Arco's back, causing his to arch into him. "Don't just sit there, Arco; fuck me now."

The quick gasp was all Brynn heard before Arco set up a steady, hard thrust taking no prisoners as he took him fast and somewhat roughly, a tempo that they never really did. Brynn loved it, though, all the teasing and the manipulating being well worth it as he moaned out, taking each thrust with stride as he dug his nails into Arco's back, going against June's advice and begging for more himself. He had missed this, he had craved this, and, some how, knowing that they had made up made the feeling that much more intense. 

Brynn wasn't lasting very well, his stamina shot to shit as he took each hard thrust, and he was soon trembling with an immanent orgasm on the horizon. He could feel Arco trembling as well, his member hot and throbbing as if begging for release each time his took him in. The hand on his cock was unexpected, the quick strokes dangerous as they pushed his limits, forcing him over the edge despite his stubborn attempt at holding on. The only thing he could think of as he felt Arco cum as well was Arco's name, the name being whispered like a pray over and over as his body clenched tight with the strength of his orgasm.

The coming down was always the best part with Arco- the laying in his arms, the way he stroked the inside of his arm- a sensitive place when just having came-, the way he always kissed his temple and nuzzled his hair. He loved every second of it. Hearing the soft sigh, he turned his head up, nuzzling Arco's jawline. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sure, what else can we fight about? I think I like your way of apologizing."

Brynn elbowed Arco gentled, sighing. "You're so impossible."


End file.
